Unstable
by DBZAngelX
Summary: [TP] [AU] Trunks likes Pan and Pan likes Trunks, however the two can't see it until later on. A short and sweet Trunks and Pan song-fic slash romance. Rated for language. [ONE-SHOT]


**Unstable**

[T/P] Trunks likes Pan and Pan likes Trunks, however the two can't see it until later on. A short and sweet Trunks and Pan song-fic / romance. Rated for language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song, Unstable by Adema. Got it? Good?

* * *

Pan looked over at Trunks with angry eyes. He glared back at her in response. She stuck out her middle finger and pointed toward Trunks.  
  
"That doesn't faze me Pan," Trunks responded in a glare. "It just doesn't."  
  
Pan put her finger down, "Like I care." She folded her arms stubbornly and spat near where Trunks was sitting. "I didn't want to come on this crappy trip in the first place; especially with you."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Please, like I'm any happier about this than you are."  
  
"Believe me, it really shows," Pan replied sarcastically. She continued walking through the forest blindly then turned to Trunks. "Where the heck are we?!"  
  
Trunks looked around. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"  
  
The two continued to walk around, neither knowing where they were headed. Suddenly, Pan stopped, causing Trunks to collide with her.  
  
Trunks brushed himself off and looked to Pan angrily. "What'd you stop for?!"  
  
Pan ignored him and put a hand to her ear to listen. Her eyes lit up a bit, "I can hear running water," She pointed forward. "It's straight ahead." She began taking off for the dark path ahead.  
  
Trunks sighed and followed right behind her. "How do you know that for sure?" He asked.  
  
Pan remained walking, not bothering to turn around to face him, "If you don't believe me you can go back."  
  
Trunks was silent as they continued walking. The sky began to darken and clouds formed around the once bright forest. The wind blew furiously, making it hard to hike up the path that led to the water. Trunks threw his hands up into air as rain slowly began to fall from the dark sky. "Just great, now we're lost in the rain!"  
  
"Would you just shut up already, I-" Pan's voice was cut off and replaced by a loud scream.  
  
Trunks looked forward to see that Pan was gone. His heart rate went up somewhat as he tried to imagine what could have happened to her, "Pan!" He called out.  
  
The result was only silence so he tried again, "Pan!" His call was louder this time but gave the same results. His heart rate ascended up more and he could feel the sweat beginning to form. He just hoped wherever Pan might have been, that she was okay...  
  
_I wanted to know  
Who you really are  
I needed the chance  
To stitch up my scars  
_  
The rain fell harder, making it almost impossible to see or hear anything. His hair and clothes were drenched in water but still, he continued to look for Pan.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out, "Help!"  
  
Trunks looked around, trying to figure out from what direction the sound was coming from. It was near by yet, he couldn't see a soul there. He cupped his hands to his mouth and tried calling for Pan again, "Pan!"  
  
There was silence for a moment then... "Trunks! Help, I fell off the mountain...I don't think I can move my leg!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Trunks replied, rushing toward the edge of the mountain where Pan had fallen. He looked down below where several rocks and a small stream lay near by. He scanned the area some more for Pan but couldn't see her anywhere. Thunder boomed from the sky above him and that's when he located her. She was lying near three heavy rocks, her leg caught in one of them.  
  
Quickly, he descended down toward the cliff, his body going against the rain. The rain beat heavy on his face, but he couldn't stop now. Not when he was so close.  
  
_I'm closer to you  
Than I was in the start  
So dive right in  
And tear me apart  
_  
He reached the bottom of the cliff where Pan lay, clinging to her leg in pain. He landed softly near by and ran over to her, rain dripping from his hair.  
  
He reached over and grabbed hold of her leg. She flinched in reply and slapped his hand away, "Stop! Don't touch it!"  
  
Trunks' soft expression turned into a deep glare and he brought his hand away from her. "I'm trying to help!" He yelled, "So stop whining and let me help!"  
  
"I don't need your freakin' help!" Pan spat out, also in a glare.  
  
Trunks stood back up and threw his hands into the air once again. Rain flung from him and onto Pan. "You're crazy! First you whine for my help and now you're turning me away?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
_I'm trapped  
And we can't get along  
I thought that I was strong  
We are so unstable  
_  
The rain fell harder, if at all possible, and the thunder boomed loudly. Pan's eye twitched as the water Trunks had flung fell onto her, wetting her face even more. "Just get away from me!" She turned her body away from him and hot tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
The two were silent as the rain continued to fall. Trunks turned his back to Pan and began taking off in another direction. Pan watched as he began walking toward some unknown part of the woods. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.  
  
Trunks steadily made his way to the forest, not bothering to look back at Pan as he went. He didn't understand her at all. One moment she was crying for your help and the next, throwing an attitude. The girl confused him so much. He kept walking until Pan's voice stopped him.  
  
"Trunks wait," She spoke.  
  
Trunks stopped in his tracks and sighed irritably, "What?!" He yelled.  
  
Pan was silent, causing Trunks to lose his temper. "I said what?!"  
  
"Don't go...please."  
  
_And then I'm strung out from your touch  
But I won't give you up  
We are so unstable  
_  
Trunks turned back around to face Pan. His lavender hair was completed soaked in the rain and the mud covered his boots to the top. Slowly, he began walking over.  
  
He reached Pan and once again began trying to free her from the rock. Pan flinched and held back tears as Trunks continued to free her injured leg. He gave the big rock a hard shove, and it tumbled down the rocky mud hill, freeing Pan's leg.  
  
She grabbed onto her leg almost instantly and held onto it. Trunks looked around and spotted two twigs nearby. Carefully, he set the two twigs on Pan's leg, one on the right side and the other on the left.  
  
Pan arched an eyebrow and stared at Trunks, "What are you doing?!" She asked.  
  
Trunks looked back down at Pan with a glare. "Just let me do my job."  
  
Pan sighed and watched as Trunks ripped a piece of his shirt off to use as a cast for Pan's leg. He rapped it around the two twigs which stuck out, making it look almost identical to a cast. He tied it tightly and stood back up to help Pan to her feet.  
  
She stood up unstably, leaning onto Trunks for support. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "Thanks," She whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," Trunks replied softly. The rain began to slow down a bit and Trunks looked to Pan. "Let's go in a dry area."  
  
Pan nodded and the two started off for the forest, Pan limping against Trunks. Trunks stepped into a pot hole, causing Pan to fall forward into the mud. Her body and clothes were covered in mud while Trunks was left stuck in the deep pot hole.  
  
Pan lifted used her arms to lift her body up a bit from the mud. She spit out a piece of grass and yelled out angrily. "Trunks you idiot, can't you do anything right?!" She screamed.  
  
_I wanted to learn  
About the dark side of you  
You bring me down  
Like a bottle of pills  
I hate the way  
That you make me feel  
I keep coming back  
I never get you _

Trunks glared back up at Pan from the pot hole in which he was currently standing in. He grunted and reached over for the edge of the hole to pull himself out. He came emerging from the hole, dirt smudges clearly marked on his face.  
  
Pan continued yelling but Trunks ignored it all and walked away from Pan, heading deeper into the forest. Pan stared as she watched him leave.  
  
"Trunks wait!" She called.  
  
Trunks yelled out in anger and stopped. "No Pan, I'm sick of your little games you keep playing with me!" He didn't bother to face her. "First you're a asking for my help and the next your yelling at me like I did something wrong! What is it with you anyway?!"  
  
Pan was silent as Trunks continued on. "I'm sick of your games Pan, I'm sick of them and I'm not going to play them any longer!"  
  
_I'm trapped  
And we can't get along  
I thought that I was strong  
We are so unstable_

_And then I'm strung out from your touch  
But I won't give you up  
We are so unstable  
_  
"I just wanna know, why..." Trunks finished. The thunder gave another loud boom, making the forest rattle.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what Pan?!" Trunks yelled, "I wanna know why!"  
  
"Because I like you!" Pan screamed, the tears once again forming in her dark black eyes. The scenery around them was silent and no one spoke any words.  
  
Finally, Trunks spoke up. "You like me?"  
  
Pan wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Are you deaf? I said yeah!"  
  
Trunks grew silent again as if he was deciding what to say or do next. Pan watched him curiously and wondered what he was thinking. She opened her mouth to speak when gentle lips upon her stopped her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Trunks' wet body. The rain slowed down more, and the thunder came to a halt as the two engaged in a kiss that seemed to never end.  
  
Finally, the two let go, staring into each other's eyes intensely. Pan leaned back, continuing to stare into his deep blue eyes. "So, you like me?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and gave a smirk, "What do you think?"  
  
Pan pushed him playfully and pulled his shirt forward so that his face was inches away from her. "Carry me dammit." She let go of his shirt and Trunks reached down to scoop up Pan.  
  
She clung on to his shoulders and leaned her head against his wet clothes, giving out a heavy sigh as they continued through the forest.  
  
_You're so unstable  
I'm so unstable  
We're so unstable  
I'm so unstable  
_  
Pan closed her eyes and let out a yawn. "Trunks...I'm tired."  
  
"Then shut up and go to sleep," Trunks replied in a smirk.  
  
Pan gave out another yawn and without another word being said, fell asleep in Trunks' arms. She knew she was safe as long as she was with him...

* * *

Okay, so what do you all think? It was my first song-fic so go easy. I like that song a lot so I just decided to do a little one-shot on it. Kinda a bittersweat romance I guess. 

_- DBZAngelX, over and out._


End file.
